Duel of the Heart
by Dragon92
Summary: A knight's son and a bumbling wizard set off on a journey to save a friend. Please review.
1. No Means No

"Cindy," the dark elf whispered into the sleeping satyr's ear, "Cindy!" he said more forcefully,"Wake up!" he gave her a slight push.

"What, Devin?" Cindy asked grogilly.

"We're going to be late for class," Devin answered, "for a girl raised by the archmage, you sure aren't very prompt."

"Ok, ok," Cindy said, pushing herself up. She looked up into Devin's dark face as he looked down. His dark jaw dropped open just a bit, and only then did Cindy realise that she had let her blanket had droop down just a bit to far. "Eeeek!" she shrieked as she pushed Devin towards the door with one hand, lifting the blanket up with the other. As Devin walked from the room, his dark blue face now bright purple with embaressment, Cindy allowed herself the slightest of smiles. _I guess that's a good sign,_ she thought, _todays the day._

Cindy dressed quickly. She bound her short black hair above and behind her curved horns, gathered her spellbooks and components into a small leather satchel, and walked out the door. Devin was leaning against the wall, his hands behind his head, watching, to Cindy's surprise, the sunrise.

"The sun is rising!" she yelled, "Classes don't start for another hour."

"Forty-five minutes," Devin corrected, "besides, everytime I wake you up on time, we wind up late. I figured we should at least be on time the day of the exam."

"Whatever," Cindy said, "Umm..." she pushed her fingers together in anxiety, "Uh, I have a suprise... for you."

Devin's long, pointed ears perked up, and she continued, "Close your eyes." Devin obeyed. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, he faught off the urge to take a curious peak until, finally, he felt something push up against his lips. He enjoyed it, and leaned in as an unseen hand began to stroke his short, spiked, and silver hair, another coming to rest on his waist. He opened his red eyes, staring into the deep blue pools of his friend.

Devin broke off suddenly. "What?" Cindy asked, frowning, dissapointment evident in her voice.

"Cindy, you know we can't," Devin stated, "I'm the son of a knight, and you're just a...a-"

"A what?" Cindy interrupted, tears beginning to stream down her pretty face, "An orhpan, a satyr."

"Yeah," he said. Wrong answer. She turned and fled, running as fast as her hoofed legs would carry her. "Wait!" Devin shouted, though he knew she wouldn't listen. He couldn't hope to outrun her, and besides, he didn't really know what he would say to her if he did get the chance.

Instead, Devin began to walk to his class, hoping she would realise that he was right, that they couldn't be together, and she would return to their small dorm tonight. He was the son of a very high-ranking (and very wealthy) knight, the cousin of the king no less. He had known all his life who he would marry, the daughter of another dark elf knight and an old friend of his father's.

He had met her a few times in his childhood in Minostree, before he had left to study at the Towers of Arcana in Vuel. She was pretty, with long flowing black hair and skin the color of the night sky. He had never truly felt anything for her, but he had been assured that feelings like that would come in time. Devin doubted that for some reason, and those doubts were only enforced when he had first met Cindy, becoming immediately attracted to the young satyr, despite being little more than a child at the time. But he was a knight's son, afterall, and duty bound to wed whoever his parent's thought best.

He had, afterall, dissapointed his father enough after deciding to forego paladin training, instead leaving to study wizardry in Vuel, who's pact with the horde was tenous at best. Devin couldn't imagine how his father would feel about him, not only forsaking his chosen fiance, but marrying an _iblith_, a dirty non-drow.

Cindy wasn't even sure who her father was, and had only a precious few memories of her mother, who had left her at the academy gates when she was just a kidd. Archmage Saggio had taken pity on the poor goat-girl, and the old gnome took her under his wing, training her in basic magic until she was eleven, and old enough to officially become a student, five years ago.

"Five years," Devin muttered, "Poor girl's probably been planning that for this long, and I went ahead and wrecked it." He gave a bitter chuckle as he pushed open the doors to the academy's northeast tower. He tramped up the stairs toward the archmage's illusion classroom. The door swung open before him as he stepped onto one of the enchanted floor tiles.

Cindy sat in the desk at front left corner of the circular classroom, poring over one of her tomes. Archmage Saggio sat at the front of the class, his little feet up on his desk and his pointy wide-brimmed hat covering his face down to the top of his long white beard, his small, black skinned fel serpent curled up lazily in front of him. Devin could tell from their rythmic breathing that both were asleep. Cindy glanced up quickly as Devin entered, then turned back to her book. Devin took a seat at the opposite side, next to Gregory the gnome.

"Put it back, Greg," Devin said without even looking at the gnome, who now held Devin's quill.

"Ahem," the young mage caughed as he placed the quill back in his friend's bag. "Sorry. We, uhh, have that exam today, and it's so fel serpentortant, we'll finally graduate and then we'll be real wizards and... oh you know I get a little ...um... grabby when I'm nervous."

"I know, Greg," Devin answered, "It's not like it's the first time."

"Sorry," Greg repeated, turning red and staring at the ground.

The great bell at the center of the campus let out a long ring. The archmage's little head snapped up, and his feet moved down beneath his desk. He looked out at the class and said, "Ah, right, um... today you fifth years take ah..."

"Certification exams!" one of the students in the back shouted.

"Ah, yes," Saggio said, "the Certification Exams, why I remember when I toook the certification exams. It must have been about fifty years ago. The Elementalist Proffesor Swipnich got so nervous he urinated all over himself," the archmage chuckled.

"Anyway," the archmage continued, "as you all know, passing this test will make you an official wizard, and then next year, your last year at the academy, you will learn the art of spell creation, and how to bind a demon to you as your familiar. Just like my Fluffy-Kins here." The old gnome gently stroked his familiar.

"Sssomeday I will burn you to a crisp for calling me that," the fel serpent's hissed, "my name is Malvagio, not Fluffy Kins."

"Oh be quiet, Fluffy," Saggio said.

"I'm not even fluffy, you sssaggy old bastard," the fel serpent said indignantly, "I covered in ssscales and spikesss_."_

Saggio ignored him. "As I was saying, the first part of this test will be a multiple choice written exam. For the second half, we will be going to the coutyard for a field test. Now, begin."

Papers suddenly appeared before each of the students, complete with questions and answer bubbles. Devin tried his best to focus on the test, but his gaze was constantly drawn to Cindy. Archmage Saggio began to patrol about his classroom, the tip of his pointy hat the only part of him to show above the desks.

"Eyes on your own paper, Devin, before I feed them to Fluffy," the Archmage snarled, completely oblivious to Gregory, who was actually glancing at other student's papers.

"Quills down," the Archmage shouted from his desk an hour later. The students' papers vanished just as quickly as they had appeared. "All right. All student's meet me down in the courtyard in fifteen minutes. I suggest memorizing some combat spells in the mean time." the archmage chanted few quick words and, with a puff of bluish smoke, vanished.

"Cindy," Devin called as he walked towards the girl's desk. Cindy seemed not to hear him, instead gathering her things and walking out of the classroom.

"Something happen between you two?" Greg stated as he stepped out from behind Devin.

"It's nothing really," Devin lied, "And damnit, Greg, put my quill back!"

"Sorry," Greg apologised as he placed the quill back in the dark elf's satchel, "it's just that the Archmage said combat spells and their not really my specialty and I hope whatever we're fighting isn't immune to illusions and your quill is just so shiny and-"

"Whatever," Devin interupted. The two apprentices took their seats and opened their books. Devin focused as best he could on the spells, repeating the sylables silently over and over again, and though he couldn't pronounce "Cin" or "Dra" without thinking of his friend, he still managed to memorize a fair amount.

Soon it was time to go, and the students quickly rushed down towards the school's courtyard. The Archmage stood waiting, Malvagio curled up in front of his master. "Alright," Saggio began, "Let's see, Gregory you first."

The young gnome looked as if he might faint, but Devin laid a reassuring hand on his small shoulder. "You can do it, Greg," Devin whispered. The gnome swallowed loudly, then puffed out his chest and walked forward.

"Are you ready, Mr. Gregory?" the Archmage Asked. Gregory nodded, and the archmage began to chant as Malvagio stood up. When the old mage finished his spell, Malvagio began to quiver, then started to grow. When he stopped he was nearly half-and-again Devin's hieght, easily towering over Greg.

The snake demon reared it's spiked head, it's jaws dropping open. A cone of fire jetted from its mouth, spiraling right towards the gnome. Gregory whispered several quick words, just as the fire seemed to engulf him. But when the fire cleared, Gregory wasn't there, instead standing a few feet to the fel serpent's left.

"Nice shot, Fluffy!" the young magician sneered. The demon lunged at him, it's long fangs bared. However, as it hit the gnome, it's mouth passed right through, smashing into the paved ground. A small dagger suddenly appeared in the air, digging into the dazed fel serpent's throat. Gregory appeared a second later, roughly pulling the blade out. Malvagio shrank and vanished, rematerializing in front of it's master.

"Well done, Gregory, well done," the Archmage aplauded, "Nice blink and displacement combonation. Let's see, hmm...Devin, I think, your next."

Devin ran forward, quickly putting together a strategy. But just then the archmage began to chant once more, and his familiar shrank to about to about half it's size, a pair of feathered wings sprouting from it's thin back. Devin cursed quietly.

The winged fel serpent soared forward, and Devin leapt to the side, focusing his mana. He opened his hand and pushed forward, whispering a quick spell as the fel serpent passed him. A swarm of small icy darts leapt from the dark elf's hand, speeding at the turning demon. Malvagio twisted it's lithe body, and all but two of the darts soared past harmlessly, though one stung the fel serpent in it's right wing, another sticking into it's thin tail.

The snake hissed in anger and pain before releasing another cone of flames. Devin enacted a quick mirror spell, catching most of the fire and flinging it back at the snake in a large ball. The demon tried to fly up to dodge the ball, but Devin cast another spell, and the ice of the dart in the fel serpent's wing began to spread, soon covering it. The fel serpent fell to the ground, quickly being consumed by the flame.

"Huzzah, Devin!" the Archmage cheered as his fel serpent appeared in front of him, "alright then. Philipe, your next..."

Devin walked back to his dorm a couple of hours later, thoroughly exhausted, fumbling with an old ring Cindy had given him just a few months after they'd met. She had called it a friendship ring, an odd satyr tradition, and it was woven from the hair of her small and bushy tail.

As Devin rounded the corner, he spotted Cindy near the door of their abode. He nearly called out, until a red-robed man seemingly appeared out of thin air, clasping his hand around Cindy's mouth.

"What the hell!?" Devin shouted. The red-robed man looked back, one arm extending. His lips moved, and an invisible hand lifted Devin high into the air. He felt himself moving backwards rapidly, then he fell, his skull smacking hard against the paved ground. Pain shot through his head before merciful darkness engulfed him.

Devin awoke just in time to watch the sun dip behind the school's towers. He reached back to rub at his sore head, feeling dried blood gathered there. Then he remembered.

"Cindy!" he yelled sitting up, "who was that man? And where did he take you?"

Devin leaped up, deciding he had to go after her. _They can't of gotten far, _Devin figured, _I'll just follow them to-_

_To where? _he realised gloomily, _I have no idea where they are or where they are going._

"Damn it!" Devin cursed aloud.

"You know," said a high-pitched voice behind him, "you really shouldn't curse in public. It's considered quite rude." Devin turned around to see Gregory standing behind him, a confused look on his face."Whoa, Devin, what happened to your head. You're all bloody."

"Gregory, someone's taken Cindy! He appearred in front of me and I don't know where he took her. You have to help me!" Devin said quickly.

Gregory was quite shocked to see his friend in such dissaray. "Uhh, slow down, Devin.What happened?"

Devin took a deep breath, embarrassed at his outburst. He explained what he had seen to Gregory.

"I know you have a scrying room in your dorm, Greg," he finished, "I need to find her."

"Ok, ok," the gnome agreed, "but I'm coming too. And don't try to stop me, Devin," the gnome said quickly as Devin opened his mouth to argue, "Cindy is my friend too, and I'm not sitting back, worrying as two of my friend disappear into the night."

Devin decided against arguing, and in a few minutes the two stood in Gregory's dorm. "Where's Bradfurd?" Devin asked.

"My roommate's out," Gregory explained, "Celebrating his passing with his girlfriend." Gregory guided Devin over to the door in the back of his dorm-room. He opened it, revealing a small walk-in closet. A painted circle covered the floor, arcane runes filling it. A small pedestal sat in the center, a crystal ball atop it.

Gregory unrolled a large map and laid it across the floor. "Would you happen to have a piece of Cindy, a strand of hair maybe?"

"Umm, yeah, here," Devin said, pulling off his ring and handing it to his friend.

"Hmm..." Gregory examined the ring, "Would this happen to be a satyr friendship ring, Devin?"

"Yeah," Devin answered.

"So you carry around a chunk of Cindy's ass-hairs," Gregory continued, "and yet, she told me you refused her advances this morning."

"Well at least I don't have a scrying room in my room for the sole purpose of peeping on women during their baths," Devin replied without missing a beat.

"That's not what I use it-" Gregory began, until Devin stopped him with an upraised hand. "Right," Gregory said, "Gotta stay focused." He began to chant tossing the ring into the middle of the map. The ring landed a few dozen miles east of Vuel, then slowly began to slip east again.

"And that is where we'll find our friend," Gregory explained, "Seems like a long walk. We'll need some supplies. And all the shops are probably closing up for the night."

"We can't wait until tommorow," Devin said.

"We could go to Bredo," Gregory suggested, pointing to the merchant town, "It's right in our path."

A few hours later, the mages sat laid down to rest in the forest a few miles outside the city gates. Devin stared at the small fur ring, which Gregory had enchanted to get warmer as it got closer to Cindy. Already Devin could tell it was just a bit hotter then before. His last thoughts went out to the satyr who had grown so dear to him, before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Guide

Devin awoke early the next morning. "Morning," Gregory said, gazing up from the map laying on the ground in front of him, "You know, I think we may have a bigger problem then food. Has it occured to you that neither of us have ever actually been any farther east then Vuel, and it looks like Cindy's already almost headed off the edge of this map I brought. I mean, would if we walk into a lake or a hydra's den or something."

"That is a problem," Devin admitted, "how do you suppose we fix it?"

"We would need to pick up a guide in Bredo," Gregory suggested.

"And I suppose you intend to use my money for this?" Devin asked, raising a silvery eyebrow.

"I'll chip in, what I can," Gregory said, "you do have royal blood though. So i just figured that a few gold wouldn't really matter."

"Fine," Devin agreed with a sigh, "we'll see what we can find once we reach Bredo. Let's go."

"I feel just like one of those heroes my da' used to tell me about," Gregory stated a few hours later, "You know, like Orzhov the brawler and Neriod the magician, who helped to beat the attacking dark elves so bad they had to sign a treaty and stop their attacks."

"And we've been plotting our revenge ever since," Devin stated flatly. Gregory quieted for a second, then seemed to assume, or at least hope, that his friend was joking.

"There's also Speranzo," the gnome continued, "the spell-sword who banished the demon-lord Oscorito."

"Let's not talk about Speranzo," Devin said, "He killed himself at the end of his journey, remember?"

"Well he had to," Greg answered, "the only way the seal could be broken, and Oscorito brought back to our world, is with Speranzo's blood-"

Gregory stopped as Devin clasped a hand over his small mouth. He pointed forward, towards a huge white wolf. The beast bared it's long fangs and growled, preparing to leap. But suddenly, Devin became aware of a strange and melodic voice, weaving it's way between the trees. "Fenris!" the voice rang, "What are you doing so far away from your pack. Alpha will be furious, and your mate must be worried sick."

A lithe form slipped out from the trees. Seeing the light green skin and long, golden locks, a shudder coursed through Devin's spine. "Wood elf," Devin spat, "I would rather face the wolf."

The wood elf calmly stroked the large wolf's snout, "You better bring some big game back," she continued, "Your pups must be starving." The wolf donned an almost guilty looking expression before slinking off into the woods. The wood elf turned, and seemed to only then notice the companions behind her. She was pretty, in a pointed and dirty sort of way, though Devin would never admit such thoughts to anyone, even himself. Gregory, on the other hand, stared open jawed at the elf, whose tight leather tunic reached narely halfway to her knees. "Hello there," she said, giving the gnome what he thought was a a dazzling smile, though Devin's critisizing eyes could see just the slightest tinge of yellow on her sharp and pointed teeth. Her brown eyes moved to Devin, and her smile faded, "And what are _you _doing here?"

"Umm, we're looking for a friend of ours," Greg explained quickly "we need a guide though. We'll pay."

"No!" Devin nearly shouted, "I'm not journeying with some filthy half goblin."

"Half goblin?" Greory looked quizically at his dark-skinned friend.

"Didn't you know?" Devin answered, "that's how _it's _race was created. Outcast dark elves breeding with filthy goblins and ogres."

"That's not true!" the wood elf shouted indignantly. "And I'm sorry, small one, but I'm not helping some pompous rat, no matter how much your paying."

"Fifty gold!" Gregory said, "and Devin," he turned, "I can't believe you would let your prejudice slow us down. Every second we delay, Cindy and her captors move further away."

"Fine," Devin sighed in reluctance, "But that's half of the money I brought with me, and your paying back every copper when we return."

"Fifty gold!" the wood elf said, "Umm... I think I can swallow my pride." She took the small bag from the gnome, "my name is Neta by the way."

"I'm Gregory, and this is Devin. We're student's from the arcane academy in Vuel," Gregory explained as he began to walk.

The group moved through the forest quickly, despite the fact that Devin found an oddly large amount of tree roots tripping him up, and more than once, Neta slipped into a puddle that she could have sworn hadn't been there a second ago. By sunset they stood at the gates of Bredo.

"Who goes there!" the gatekeeper called from above them, "State ya' business."

"I am Devin, son of Ebin, knight of Minostree," the dark elf explained, "and this is my companion Gregory of the arcane academy and our guide Neta Goblinthumper." He paused to dodge a stone soaring at his head, "We are travellers."

"Very well," the gatekeeper called, "but don't be tryin' anything funny,dark elf. Folk 'ere ain't forgotten'bout the wars."

Gregory cast a glance at his tall friend, but if Devin was at all effected by the old human's words, he didn't show it. He walked thruogh the now open gates. "Thank you!" He called to the gatekeeper, "when my people burn and pillage this town, I shall make certain your death is quick and painless!" He looked back, smiling, and winked at the old man before continueing on his way.


End file.
